An IP Camera contains components such as an image capture unit, an image compression module, and a microprocessor. Each IP camera has its own IP address, so the IP camera can be connected directly to the network as a network device, or indirectly connected to the network via a hub, bridge, and/or gateway. With the rapid development of Internet of Things (IoT), the IP camera is currently a product with great growth momentum.
In general, the IP camera can be used to record people and things within a range at a specific location as video streams. Afterwards, the IP camera can then instantly transmit the obtained video stream to a remote receiving end (such as a server) through the network for a relevant personnel to view. For example, consumers often use the IP camera as a baby monitor to watch a baby's moves.
However, for some traditional IP cameras merely having basic functions, the cameras may only have the function of recording and transmitting audio and video streams, so may not be able to handle various needs of modern users. Therefore, modern users may prefer to purchase a smart IP camera with the required intelligence functions, which may affect the marketing situation of traditional IP cameras. Moreover, for some users who have purchased a traditional IP camera, in addition to the additional cost of purchasing a smart IP camera, the traditional IP camera may be discarded because it has been out of demand, resulting in waste of resources.